


Love, Eternal

by Stayyounggodancing



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doctor Who Feels, Doctor Who References, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Love, Mentioned Metacrisis Tenth Doctor, Romance, Rosetyler, Slow To Update, TenRose - Freeform, Tenth Doctor Era, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler Fluff, TheDoctor, doctorrose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stayyounggodancing/pseuds/Stayyounggodancing
Summary: A collection of TenRose imagines and one shots! All the fluff and cuteness (and maybe some angst and danger! Definitely some danger).





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up: It's been a while since I've written, this may have slow updates. Please bear with me!
> 
> Also, I made a playlist of TenRose! It's both happy/feelsy :) Enjoy! https://music.apple.com/us/playlist/tenrose/pl.u-kv9lbVLs7kgADBa

Rose always knew she'd find a way back to her Doctor. And when she met him on Bad Wolf Bay to say goodbye, she knew that even then, it wasn't goodbye. There was always a piece of her missing in his absence, and her life felt incomplete without their adventures together.

So, when she saw him again, in the flesh, it was no surprise to her that they had reunited to save the Earth again. They faced the Daleks, and won with the help of the other companions that the Doctor had picked up along the way since Doomsday. That's what she called it, even if her mother sometimes said it was a tad dramatic. That's what it was for Rose, the day she feared she'd never see the Doctor again, no matter what her heart told her.

So now, standing here in front of him in the parallel universe, she didn't want to go. She couldn't. Even if it meant leaving her mother, Pete, and her brother behind forever. Because she knew she'd always come running back to the Doctor.

"I spent so much time trying to find you... I can't go back now." Rose said, her eyes welling up with tears. "You once asked me how long I'd stay with you, and I said 'forever.' I meant it, I'm leaving with you."

"Rose-" Jackie began to speak, taking a step towards her daughter. Rose turned, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, mum. You know I love you, and dad and little Tony. But this is my life, this is what I want to do. What I'm meant to do." Rose interrupted, and embraced her mother tightly. She made it the tightest hug she'd ever given her, since there was a high probability it would be their last.

"Be safe." Jackie whispered in her ear, her voice quivering with emotion.

The Doctor nodded at Jackie, indicating that it was time to go, if Rose really wanted to leave with him.

Slowly, the two released each other from the embrace.

"I love you, mum." Rose said, voice breaking as more tears flowed down her pink cheeks.

"I love you, too." Jackie responded, rubbing her lips together tightly, as if it would get all this to stop.

The Doctor took Rose's hand in his.

"Time to go." He said quietly. Rose nodded, and turned to go back into the TARDIS with the Time Lord.

The doors shut with finality, signalling the end of a chapter in Rose's life. She only had the Doctor now...but it was enough. More than enough.

Now, the real adventure began.


	2. UPDATE

Due to the fact that I have an untreated ADHD brain, I am turning this into Imagines/One Shots for TenRose. I think I'll be able to focus on shorter little stories than one big one, for now. My apologies, but I can guarantee that it will be just as cute! <3


End file.
